Take Me Home
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It was a normal evening in one of his Pubs where his patrons came in to greet him and exchange conversation, Theo Cornaro is known to be a big business man in terms of Brewery and Winery, as like normal nights in his place where people party around or drown themselves from their sorrows or whatever hear break they have. However when dawn came and his Pub is almost completely empty.


Title: Take Me Home

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Records of Grancrest/Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It was a normal evening in one of his Pubs where his patrons came in to greet him and exchange conversation, Theo Cornaro is known to be a big business man in terms of Brewery and Winery, as like normal nights in his place where people party around or drown themselves from their sorrows or whatever hear break they have. However when dawn came and his Pub is almost completely empty, except there sleeps a lady with beautiful bright blonde hair that rests her head over her arm in one of his table, she looked so peaceful yet her eyes were all red and puffy as he thought she was crying.

Theo Cornaro's staff were all busy cleaning up so t was up to him, "Miss?" he gently wake her trying to give gentle nudge on her arm, "Miss, we're about to close for the day, you should probably head home now" he told and she groaned awake rubbing her eyes.

"I-I don't want to go home…" she spoke which surprised Theo.

"Listen Miss, if you're drunk I'll take you to your place" he offered.

"No… I'm not drunk, and I'm fine, it's just I don't want to go home" she insisted.

"Maybe you got some friends you can st-"

"I-I don't want to bother them" with that said she looked down, "Maybe I can stay with you? But I guess I'm bothering you" she told and what appears the backpack she had was her things and when she was about to leave.

"I-if you still have no place to stay you can stay with me for a while" he offered and she looked back shocked at what he said, his staff who were all busy cleaning stopped and stared baffled at him, they started to tease him.

"Boss is single, that would work" one said which sent their poor boss to blushing fits joining the young lady who took the offer.

After that the lady followed Theo where he had parked his car to load her things in, "I am leaving to Sistina by the end of the we-" he was cut off by her.

"Take me with you" with that said he was shocked and stepped on the breaks harshly, he cleared his throat.

"I don't want to ask why you wanted to get away from home that bad, since you're already in the right age and mind to move out but I also don't want to ask since it is a sensitive matter" he sighed.

And drove back to his flat, it was a simple one bedroom apartment, yet it was neat and tidy, a hint of masculinity to the place as his ornaments and appliances screams it.

"You take my room, I'll sleep in the living room"

"No! I'm a guest so I should take the living room" she declined and blushed.

"You are a woman, and a man should let her have the bed" he smiled and she pouted, she didn't argue more when he brought her to his room to show her around.

She had taken liking to his room immediately as it was fairly simple yet it was overlooking the city of Seivis, "You must be tired, you should clean up and take some long rest, I'll just finish up some work in my study, if you need anything just go up the second floor, I'll be there" he informed.

"Uhm…" she blushed and bit her lip pulling his dress shirt's sleeve which is folded to his elbow, "My name is Siluca Meletes…" she spoke, "Thank you for letting me stay with you"

He smiled, "It is fine, and you're welcome, you really look like you needed the help" he told and patted her head and left.

* * *

It has been days after she started to stay with him, and throughout her stay she started to develop feelings for the man as he showed his care and kindness to her.

It was enough when he let her stay but taking care of her was too much, he would cook and call if she is fine at home, his staff would often tease him about it as well.

"Kyaa!" she screamed when there was something in the trash that moved, Theo like he is ran off to check what is going on but in panic wearing nothing but his towel on his waist and all wet.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her close to him trying to protect whatever is scaring or distressed her – something moved in his trash bin and he pulled out something from the trash bin, taking a step closer and Siluca trying to hold on to his wet and bare arm, he removed a plastic to see what it was but it was deep in the bin.

"Mew" they looked at each other after hearing it, "Mew" there it is again.

Theo started to rummage the bin only to find a stray kitten; a cute black fur with tint of white at the tip of its tail and ears, it has also a white patch of fur on its chest like a cravat, "Mew" Theo picked it up and chuckled.

"You scared the living day lights out of my friend little fella, and you're all dirty" he chuckled and brought the kitten to the bath with him.

Poor Siluca was now back from her thoughts and blushing seeing her flat mate in such state.

* * *

It turns out the kitten was owned by a lady next door and she didn't even mind that it was gone, however she was also giving away the kittens to other people so Theo taking liking to the kitten, as he can see his lady friend loves the little fur ball he took it in and let his friend name it.

Surprising her as he bought a choice of collars and kitty bed, she was delighted to choose one for the kitten and even named him after.

"Sir Balgary, time to go" she called the kitten for her to put him to his carrier.

"All packed?" asked Theo and Siluca nodded, for a week they had been staying together Siluca is sure she likes the Pub owner, however she is wondering what business he has since he is always busy and needed to go on every branch he has even if he can leave some manager like Lassic to his Pub.

He carried her things with his and loaded it to his car, and took the carrier after. She started to question the said business when he refused to let her buy her own ticket to fly to Sistina and discover he actually owns a private plane.

Comfortably seated he was fussing around her trying to soothe her motion sickness.

When she calmed down and now resting, leaning on Theo's chest as he played with her hair, "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yes, a little"

"Well then, here" he then put the fluffy blanket over them and kept her close to him, the lady attendant at the back wanted to squeal at her boss' sweetness over the blonde lady.

"Travelling alone made me feel really lonely" he started.

"I'm glad I came with you then?" she smiled and scooted closer, their exchange were in hush tone.

"This isn't the outcome I was imagining but, this is better" he told and she blushed.

"I don't want t assume things but…" she even blushed dipper red and Theo finds her cute, "I take it that you like me?" with that said, "You've always been so kind, and thoughtful of me… you're willing to protect and keep me lose, I mean I'm a stranger" she added.

He chuckled and faced her, "Well, I'd do that because you became someone important to me, and it is hard leaving or letting you go now"

"That doesn't answer the ques-" she was cut off.

"You don't get it do you?" he sighed, "Listen Siluca Meletes, I don't like you" her eyes widened and felt her heart shatter however, "I love you" with that said she looked shocked at him and went all red, he leaned in and claimed her lips, her eyes wide open out of shock from what the man said.

"I-I thought… it was good to be true" she blushed, yet she felt content, "But were you aware of my feelings too?" she asked again.

"I thought I was imaging things but as days passed I think I was getting your point" he gave a chuckle.

This time he rested his forehead to her and cupped her cheek, he was so gentle of her until he leaned in and kissed her again, this time she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and let her palm play with his hair, the three flight attendants seeing them looked like they watched a live romantic drama but it turns out it was just their boss showing his romantic side.

* * *

It wasn't long when they arrived, Theo was greeted by his right hand man from his 'business' which Siluca haven't heard of – Theo loaded their things to his other car which is bigger than his modified FJ Cruiser back in Seivis, this one is his lifted and modified Fortuner, same huge and high wheels, with huge tuve bumper railings with those GME antenna, added back up lead lights attached to the full face bumper.

Just like always he helped her up and buckled her in, his right hand man boarded at the back passenger seat and the three went to where Theo resides.

Siluca's eyes grew wider seeing the brick and medieval looking mansion up in the hill, it was so big like a royal lived there, it was overlooking the beautiful Sistina sea and many lakes that scattered around Marza, Theo told her about his Vineyards and Farm but seeing it in person looked astonishing.

Theo put his arms around her and told her, what is his is hers also, and kissed her temple, "Let's rest first then we'll go out to explore, I know Balgary wanted to have his usual walk soon but for now, I think we should rest" he smiled and kissed her again, the maids saw Theo brought the lady home and claimed her lips which is no mystery who she is anymore.

Theo still let her have her privacy by letting her stay on her own room, however she wanted to stay with him more – chuckling he invited her to his own room and lounge at his bedroom sofa and watched some television, Siluca scooted closer to him while he put his protective arms around her, they fell asleep in such position.

When they woke up it was already evening and they went out to have dinner, Siluca admitted that she is not used to have people around them since they have been living alone together in his flat back in Seivis.

* * *

The next day, Siluca went to explore the place, an elderly maid giggled and told her stories about her new found lover as a boy and how he became enamored with his father's work and made his own business and made it bloom greater than his grandfather's and father beating the well known Rossinis to their own business game.

Truth to be told Siluca isn't a stranger to the business world, because she is the daughter of a business tycoon however how come she never have heard about Theo being part of it.

Until one day it all became clear to her after seeing familiar faces visiting her dear love in his home office, "Siluca?" her dear bestfriend Marrine, daughter of the well known entertainment franchise in the whole Empire, looking at her like she was some kind of ghost.

"Dear?" Marrine's husband, the famous model and young business tycoon who also lived a double life as an underground businessman asked his wife in worry.

"You know we are all worried about you! I know it was sudden that uncle wanted to marry you off, but how did you get here?" she asked looking back and forth to Theo and Siluca.

"Siluca sighed and told her that she met her beloved and convinced him to let her come along, Marrine found it unbelievable knowing her bestfriend's luck on finding a man.

"From all the men in the world, you hit a jackpot also" she giggled and threatened Theo who already gave his word about caring and loving the blonde.

* * *

"Care to explain why are you associated with the Deux family?" with that asked she knows he also operates for underground business and Theo sighed.

"I… I'm one of them, but I carry my own Family, the Cornaros, by my grandfather's name" with that said, "So you're also one of them" she looked betrayed, "This life never seemed to leave me does it? I thought I finally get the chance to find someone for me to experience love not arranged marriage but it seems I'm still tied to the life I wanted to leave"

"I see that's why you desperately wanted to run away?" he asked and pulled her by the waist trying to soothe her, "I know how it feels that's why I started my own, but meeting you made my life normal again" he admitted, "Sorry I wasn't fully honest with you" he kissed her nose, "I was avoiding to scare you, I wanted to show you bit by bit honestly, my true business, I don't ask of you to get involve but I want you to be with me" he honestly said and she looked up.

"I… I just want to be away from guns, violence and people dying for once" she admitted.

"Have you experience any of it while being with me?" he asked and she stared back at him.

"No"

"I was keeping you from it, for a week, I have been active to do such thing actually, I mean you keep me sane from my work stress, you gave me something to hold on to whenever I snap, you come at the proper time when I'm about to explode" he chuckled, "How do you do that?" he jest and she kissed him.

"Siluca now that you know, I want you to be with me from now on" he smiled.

"I will" she replied, "But I want to let you know about me also, I'm the-" she was cut off.

"The daughter of Aubestes Meletes, the daughter of the Waldlind's family adviser and right hand man, you own your own Hospital in the Capital and you are a seasoned doctor, graduating in advance and known to be the top on in the Empire, I know I'm sorry, being in this kind of business I need to be safe and secure. You also run away from your father after being engaged to the youngest of the Cosntance brothers, specifically my underling Igor" he chuckled.

"But I ended up getting the boss did I?" she jest.

"You did, and I'll be asking your father formally also, I want you to be the second in command in my family, and I want a big family with you" with that said he pulled her to his expensive leather chair with him and started to make out with her.

* * *

True to his words he formally asked for her hand to his father after heading to the Capital, it was the first that Siluca saw him wear a nice suit; a fitting one which hugs the broadness of his body, Siluca had to admit from the bad-boy ruggish look that she loves this one is attractive.

Siluca after that went back to Eramu however she is now engaged with the Cornaro family head, wearing a beautiful ring donned with a huge white diamond rock on the center and surrounded with smaller ones, Siluca who is actually famous as she is a celebrity doctor caught the eye of the media and immediately showed her photos that they caught where she is with the young tycoon from Sistina, a cat in front of them on a leash, both were in an intimate hold and can immediately assume they are together.

Siluca who is now back in work in Eramu needed to stay there as she is a resident doctor and owner of her own grand hospital, Theo adjusting for her made the Capital his main place and permanent abode so he can be with his love.

His new apartment, donned photos framed decorating his empty walls and their memories together, the house he bought is lively with them living in, sharing a room and their living room full of Cat toys and play tower, Siluca's friends teased her being already tied down to a good man that ladies can dream, as he is one of those gentleman who would treat a woman right just like the Deux family head and the Constance family master.

Siluca sighed in content as she is now finally home to someone.

~END?~


End file.
